


Work It Out

by redheadriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ArchieRonnie, F/M, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadriverdale/pseuds/redheadriverdale
Summary: Veronica becomes jealous of Archie’s and Betty’s relationship, causing friction in her own. But, later on, as she realized her mistake and goes to apologize, she is met with an image that only makes things messier.





	Work It Out

“Guess who!” Veronica exclaimed as she covered Archie’s eyes with her hands.

“Hmm, that’s a tough one. I’ll have to go..Ronnie?” He replied with a smile. She pulled her hands away and he turned around to face her.

Her hands went to his chest and she pouted. “What gave it away?”

“The high pitch.” Archie said, earning an offended look from Veronica.

“So, what’s up?” She asked, nodding in direction to the many textbooks in his hands.

“I just don’t get any of this content. It’s like she’s talking and my brain doesn’t even turn on. The quiz tomorrow is gonna kick my ass.” Archie complained, grunting as they now made their way to fourth period.

“Really? I’m finding it manageable, you know, in relation to all the other legalized torture she has us do.” Ronnie said, getting a smile out of Archie. “You know what, I could teach you if you want. Add another brilliant pupil to my resumé. What do you say?” She nudged at Arch.

“Thanks, Ronnie, but I already told Betty she could come over and tutor me today.” 

“Yeah, of course you did.” Veronica said with her eyebrows raised, letting out a sigh.

Archie stopped and turned to her, grabbing her arm and causing Ronnie to turn his way.

“Veronica…” he cupped her cheeks “it’s just school work. You know Betty and I-”

“Have history. Were childhood friends. Are next-door-neighbors. Yeah, save it Andrews, it’s not like I haven’t heard it before.” She interrupted and pulled his hands from her cheeks.

“It’s not like that and you know it. Betty’s with Jughead, she doesn’t feel like that about me anymore.” Archie said.

“Oh, it’s not Betty I’m worried about.” She said, in an accusing tone.”It’s always Betty. It’s always Betty this and Betty that and Pop’s with Betty and homework with Betty.”

“Ronnie, you’re acting crazy, come on.” He pulled her arm, not allowing her to walk away “You’re my girlfriend, not her.”

“Doesn’t seem like you know that.” Veronica turned around and walked away.

 

Later That Day

 

“Arch! Archie!” Betty called out to the other side of the hallway, hoping she could ask him what time he’d drop by.

He turned around to see her, walking his way. “Oh, hey Betty.” He said in a monotonous tone.

When she saw his expression, her question was another. “What’s going on? You look down.” She said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“Ronnie and I fought earlier.”

“Oh, what about?” She asked, with a comforting look.

He ran his hands through his hair. “You, actually.” 

“Me?” She replied in shock, her eyebrows scrunched with worry. “Archie, what do you mean ‘me’?”

He exhaled. “She thinks I spend too much time with you. Or that I like you more than I like her, or...or that I wish you were with me rather than her or that-”

Arch, breathe.” Betty said in a calming tone, her head tilted to the side. “You’ll work it out, you always do.” She rubbed his arms and a familiar feeling of warmth came to him. The memories of 2nd grade Betty sleeping beside Archie when he was afraid of the dark, 5th grade Betty bandaging Archie’s wounds when he scraped his knees on the playground. 7th grade Betty telling him it was going to be okay when he most needed it, when it had been too long since he’d seen his mother. And now. Betty being there for Archie after all these years, because that’s what she was to him. An anchor, a shoulder to cry on, a safe haven, but most importantly, a friend. And nothing else.

And suddenly Archie believed her. They were going to work it out. He would go to Veronica, and tell her that she is everything. And that he loves her and nobody else. And that he didn’t know what he would do if he lost her. And that when he thinks of beauty he thinks of her, when he reads poems he thinks of her, and when he writes music he does too. Betty was right, but wasn’t she always?

As he reached to pull Betty into a hug, he was interrupted by a sudden silence, then sound of clicking heels. They turned around to see what had happened.

The crowd opened like the Red Sea to reveal Veronica, looking like she’s just seen a ghost.

“If it isn’t River High’s cutest couple!” She said in an ironic voice. “Tell me again how I’m, what was the word, ‘crazy’?”

“Ronnie,” Archie started “we were just-”

“What’s practicing your prom king and queen yearbook pose?”

“Veronica, I’m sorry.” He began walking to her.

“I’m not.” She bit her lip and walked away, leaving all of them speechless.

Archie ran after her, and caught up to her quickly. Now, it was just the two of them. He reached for her hand and turned her to him.

“Archie, don’t.” She said, defeated.

“No, Veronica, let me speak.” She gave him a look as if to say go on.

And so he did, and he knew exactly what to day. He told her everything, from beat his heart skipped when he first saw her at Pop’s to how he felt his heart shatter when she thought, even for a moment, that he didn’t love her. Because he did, exclusively, wholeheartedly, deeply and madly. He told her what he’d thought when he talked to Betty, when she assured him that everything was going to be okay. He told her everything, and it had to be enough.

“I’m sorry, Ronnie, if I’ve ever made you feel like you were second place because you never have been and never will. And Betty, she-”

“I know.” Veronica said, calmly.

“What?”

“I know Betty and I know she could never hurt Jughead.” Veronica breathed out. “And I’m sorry Archie, that I ever thought you could hurt me.” Veronica said, as she let out a smile. “Besides, I may or may not overreacted juuust a tiny little bit.”

He pulled her into a hug that seemed like it lasted for hours, and they both wish it did.

You’re gonna work it out, you always do.

“I’ll tell Betty I’m gonna have to bail tonight, she’ll understand.” Archie said.

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to.” They both smiled.

 

Later That Night

 

The doorbell rang at the Lodge’s apartment, and Veronica ran to get it. The door opened to redhead boy carrying too many books.

“Hmm, just the boy who I was expecting.” Veronica got on the tip of her toes to kiss him. She was wearing her glasses, and Archie swore he’d never seen something so cute. “I’ve got it all set up in my room, come on.” She pulled him by the hand.

"Hi, Mrs. Lodge.” Archie said with a smile, as he was dragged by Veronica.

“Hello, Archibald.” She replied with a laugh, not taking her eyes off her book. “And Veronica.”

Archie and Veronica stopped before her door. “Yes, mom?”

“Be good.”

Veronica laughed. “Always.”

She opened the door to her room and, closed it with a thud. She was immediately met with a kiss. Archie pulled her in, cupping her cheeks as she grabbed his shirt. It was a kiss like the one after their very first fight. It meant second chances that nobody but the two were surprised about. Even when the two had spent days without saying a word to each other, or when the fights got ugly and he had to beg for her to stay, everyone knew it was temporary. Because Archie and Veronica are Archie and Veronica, and they always work it out.  
They kiss deepened, their breathing became heavy and their movements became sloppier. His lips were kept promises and cold water. Hers were loud dusks made soundless and skinny dipping. They were both drenched in sweat and adrenaline. His hands moved to grip the fabric at the back of her dress, pulling her even closer. It had been only hours since the last time they kissed, but they craved each other like it was years ago. She reached behind him to lock the door.

“Good, huh?” Archie said with a laugh.

“Shut up, Andrews.” Veronica gave her a light nudge. “But you know what? You’re right! You did come here to study, didn’t you?”

She grabbed the books from the bed and reached for the door. “You coming?” She asked.

“Ronnie, come on!” Archie grunted, moving with her to the living room nevertheless.

“What? The quiz isn’t going to pass itself, Archibald.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr username is @redhead-riverdale, follow me on there too to request imagines! 
> 
> Big thank you to my beta reader, @crystals-roleplay on tumblr!
> 
> English isn't my first language, so tell me if you see any grammar mistakes!


End file.
